


Is that Really You?

by GlassOrchid, tinkyrae



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassOrchid/pseuds/GlassOrchid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkyrae/pseuds/tinkyrae
Summary: When Jason and Rae first met.





	1. Coffee and Tea

Dick hated mixing his lives, normally he would have never agreed to this. But if he didn't separate one of them, the other was going to get hurt. And you can't let you dad kill your brother, no matter how infuriating your brother is. If he couldn't kill him, his "dad" couldn't either. As Jason sat on the common room sofa taking a lecture from Dick. Jason smirked as he sat there one leg bent and resting on his knee. His bright green eyes watching Dick's hand move as he spoke, only half listening. What seventeen-year-old takes advice from a freshly eighteen-year-old? Even if they are your "brother." He was dressed impeccably; dark suede shoes a pair of a black jeans that fit him perfectly and a deep maroon shirt that clung to his broad shoulders. His black leather jacket hung over the side of the sofa arm with his helmet perched on top. That's when he saw her, he had met Star before but not her. He moved to look around Dick watching Raven. He licked his lips before answering Dick's question he hadn't even finished asking yet.

"Are you even-" Dick got out before Jason cut in with. "Yes, I'm listening, I just don't give a fuck." His voice was smooth and yet spicy. It was different from Richards, that was always serious. Jason's voice was full of a playful sense of danger. One couldn't quite place exactly what was so enticing about it, but it drew you in. Like a song you should know. 

Raven had just come from her work out, her hair high in pony tail. There was some wisps of hair that had completely fallen out. Being on the shorter side she moved her perfect body elegantly as she pick and poked through the fridge. "Did someone take my vitamin water?" She questioned knowing that there were people in the room however she didn't recognize the new aura that was now seeping into her psyche. She stood up looking over at her leader then on the couch. His green eyed stare locked onto hers. She was wearing hardly any clothing a sports bra and gym shorts that hugged her ass in every aspect. She rose a brow and then looked towards Dick. "Had I known we had company I would have... not come in here."

"He's not company Raven, he's my little brother." Nightwing snapped at her, well more him but in her general direction. His hair was a mess it was clear he had spent a lot of time running his fingers through it in frustration. He was lucky Jason hadn't yet caused him to go bald. It was a true possibility. 

Jason stood up and cleared his throat. "Who are you calling 'little' brother." he bit back. He stood a good head taller than dick who hasn't hit his last growth spurt yet. He was built much different the acrobat. His shoulders broad and sturdy, whereas Richard was the type he could slip through somewhere. Jason was likely to bust his way through. It fit his personality better, where Nightwing fought hard to be perfect and make Bruce proud Jason was simply living life. He wanted to enjoy the high that came with fighting crime, but still live with his bad boy persona. 

"Jason this is Raven. Raven, Jason." Richard said admitting defeat, he knew that anything he said now would be lost the on the dark-haired man. Jason tended to have a one track mind and once he started to focus on something there was little to no hope of getting him back on the subject at hand. 

She nodded moving to the couch. "I definitely see the resemblance." she joked. As she held out her hand to him. "Are you Batman's new protege?"

He smirked shaking her hand, he admired her long fingers, and her pale skin that almost had a gray tint to it. He had never seen somebody like her, he could tell she would be a challenge to win over, but something in him told him he had to do it. That she was his prize in life. "You could say that." he finished as his eyes looked over her body. She was the perfect hourglass in his mind, her lean muscled legs lead up to those full hips that he would love to dig his fingertips into. They slowly tapered off into a tiny waist and full breasts, another thing he wouldn't mind exploring. Knowing of the team he knew her powers and was grateful she could only read feelings and not minds. He managed to have a tight control on those, even if he found her attractive, she wouldn't feel to the extent of which that was the case. "And you are beautiful." He added.

She felt her eyebrows lift as she looked over a Dick for a moment. "A charmer too?" She nodded removing her hand. "Thank you." Not entirely sure how to take him. 

"You have no idea Raven." He sighed. "He's spending the weekend with us." He warned as he ran his hands through his hair, in just the way Raven had expected him to. 

Jason smirked. "Wanna show me around town?" He asked walking backwards in front of her as she tried to walk away. He was determined, she would have to give him that. She was trying to clearly show she wasn't interested in his game, but nothing seemed to sway his attentions. 

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she shook her head. "You want a tour guide best seek out that green thing that walks around the tower." She spun on her heel before tossing her hand in the air. "I'm going down to the book cafe." This was more for Nightwing's knowledge then Jason's but he still listened intently. 

"That sounds nice, I'll just give you a ride. How about that, though you may want to at least put on a shirt." He teased, not that he minded the idea of her pressed up against him on his bike with her dressed like that. It gave him quite a thrill honestly. 

She gave a look to Dick before scoffing and walking out of the room. Who did this new character thing he was? He really thought he could win her over. Ha, like she would allow somebody so childish into her mind space. He was more delusional than the aforementioned green teammate that she was sure was sulking somewhere around the complex. 

Dick mouthed a 'sorry', as he watched her disappear in the direction of her room. He would soon be off to find his own solace. He knew that Star was busy with something to do with her small pet worm, not that he had fully listened to her when she was babbling on this morning. His phone was being bombarded with texts from both sides of the mornings family feud. It was Barbara who finally suggested to give them some space for the weekend. And to have him babysit Jason under the ruse of showing him around the Titan’s Tower. 

Jason true to his word was waiting by his by his bike a soft smile on his lips. His bike fit him well it had red undertones, covered with a black overlay that seemed to glisten in the midday sunlight. It was designed both to look elegant but powerful. He wasn't the type to spare an expense on his bike. It was as much a part of him as Richards hair was to him. 

The empath walked into the garage wearing tight pants and a bright red shirt. "You know I usually just walk." She stated, thinking it would deter him slightly. But no such luck. 

"Ever ridden on a bike?" he asked his voice smooth and dark. He never lost his smirk. "It is something that moves not just your body but your soul."

"Once,” She mused “It ruined my hair." She finished pretending that the idea of riding a bike wasn't something she was eager to do.

He sighed. "Could I at least walk with you?" He asked feeling like he needed to reassess his strategy. Even if he wanted her close on the bike, if she didn't want to get on it he wasn't about to force her. He still was a gentleman deep down.

She sighed. "You have an extra helmet?" This was her last attempt at making him just give up the whole idea. 

"I don't, but I took Dick's." his smirk grew as he carefully tossed her his own helmet. It matched the bike, in deep reds and black. 

She looked at the helmet for a moment before sticking her head in small space. She didn't like it but knew it was important to maintain safety. She sighed as she looked at him. "Okay let's go." She climbed on from behind him and wrapped her arms loosely around his body. His smirk changed into a smile as he drove them down to the bookstore.

He truly knew how to drive his bike, it was like an extension of his body. He took every curve with a fluid motion that made it feel as if him, her, the bike, and the road where all one. Like this is how it should feel. "Is Dick just as controlling here as he is at home?" he asked as they stopped at a traffic light. He put his foot down to hold their position. 

Raven was forced to wrap her arms tightly around his body from the motion of the bike. Her head leaning on his strong back, as they pulled into a parking space. She slowly got off and took off the helmet that made her feel like she couldn't breathe. "He just likes control." She mused.

"He likes to be perfect. He needs to learn to have fun." He countered as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." she murmured. Walking pass him her lavender scent clinging to skin.

He shrugged. "You’re welcome beautiful."

* * *

 

This is how it began the first of many  _ 'dates'  _ to the cafe all they were honestly was casual appearances since she was always there for the Tuesday special. He also managed to start showing up. One particular stormy day Raven had notice her companion that happened to always be there wasn't. She frowned as she looked around and sat at her normal table. She didn't have his cell number only communicating through the super hero's email database. She reminded herself not to be bothered by it since Jason claimed that he just HAPPENED to be walking by and needed a break from the gloom of his current home. She stopped believing him the second time he showed up. She did a quick check on the emergency sensor. Which was like a police scanner for heroes and noticed Batman's last login was 2:42 AM She figured the "Bat" would be asleep as he usually was in the afternoon. Which left the question to where was his partner?

 

_ 'I don't know why you're so bothered by it.'  _ She scolded herself.

 

_ 'Because you like the way he makes you feel.' _ countered some annoying emoticon.

 

_ 'Oh yes, you find him very handsome and devilish at times.'  _ Brave spoke out.

 

_ 'Shut up. I do not.'  _ She rolled her eyes and the forced them to focus on her book.

Jason finally walked in, he was soaked through. His dark hair clung to face, his clothes plastered to him. The rain had grown too heavy to keep riding his bike about two miles back. So he parked it in a covered parking structure and walked the rest of way, now he was half frozen. He walked up to the counter ordering both a double shot of Espresso and a large Caramel vanilla coffee. It had been a long night and he needed the pick-me up. 

He walked over to her table setting down his drinks before carefully sitting. He was favoring his left side, even if he tried to hide it, it was clear as day. It has undoubtedly been a long night. His lip was swollen and split, and one could only guess what bruises were hiding under the stage makeup he'd put on top go out that was now half washed away. He was missing his characteristic smirk. Looking straight faced with the best of them. "Hey there little bird, fancying meeting you here."

Those bright green eyes watched her, carefully curving like he did every time to make sure she was okay. Even though he was the one without healing abilities. He pulled out his phone and began doing his normal thing. He was positive both Dick and Bruce knew he was doing this but he could explain it away. It was his business what he did with his "allowance". He knew this gig wouldn't last forever, just like he replaced Dick somebody would replace him. He was damn sure he was not going back from where he came.

He'd told Raven a little bit about his accounts that slowly moved money into an allis account, that he did rather well with. He'd studied Bruce and learned what to invest in, not that he'd need to. Bats had no idea what cost of living was really like, and way over paid his partners. If you didn't think of it as pay related to risk. "You should step into my world sometime bird, how about joining me for dinner Friday?"

She watched him closely before she gently rested her hand on his. "You're hurt." She observed. For a moment, her face showed raw emotion of pure concern. She licked her lips and then before her brain could even process what her body was doing she had moved across the table and was pressing her lips to his healing him with her powers.

She flushed pulling away and feeling like she had broken a very important rule. "Sorry I don't know where that came from."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the chair and  flush to his chest. His lips pressed on hers again. He pulled back licking his own lips as the taste of her tea mixed with his coffee. "Don't be sorry, I've wanted to do that for weeks."

She hummed in satisfaction as her body seemed to ignite in fire. She looked up at him realizing he was so tall. She ignored her racing heart as she moved back to her seat. Tucking her hair back she looked around once and then back at him. "Friday?" She questioned bringing up the question that had been lost in the moment.

"Yes, dinner my house?" his smirk back on his lips as lightning struck. "I can't drive home in this." he sighed. "Not that my ribs would take it right now anyways." He was hopeful she would invite him back to the tower, let him at least wait out the rain. Plus, he liked the excuse of having to stay with her. Even if he figured he just end up asleep. 

Raven violet gems lingered on him for a long while before she came up with a solution. "Come to the tower with me. I'll fix you up and if you need to get home we can get you a car." 

"Alright, plus it will probably piss off Dick." he took a drink of his coffee the Espresso already gone. "Still haven't answered me about dinner?"

Raven lean on the table drinking her tea. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

"Good, I'll send you something nice to wear." He looked into her eyes. "If that's okay?"

She rose her brow surprised at his gesture. "Do you think I don't have nice clothes?" She asked.

"No, I don't doubt you have nice clothes. I'd like to prove I have good taste.” He explained, plus he knew how everyone else would be dressed that night. He always hated trying to figure out if he was going to be under or over dressed in social situations. His mind told him she was probably the same way. 

"Okay I accept then." She said almost reluctantly. 

He smiled shivering slightly, the cold biting into his bones. "How was your night?" he asked taking another sip of his hot coffee grateful for the warmth it momentarily provided. 

"It was fine. Uneventful." She shrugged. "I'm sorry yours was worst."

"Mine was fun... Up until I got stabbed. You would think with my suit being bulletproof we'd work on being stab proof. But hey can't be perfect." He sighed as he shrugged a little with a hidden wince. 

"I'll heal you make you feel better than before." She gave a tiny smile. He was mesmerized by it. It was like something so rare that you wanted to hold on to it. Something that he could actually feel. 

"Oh you do bird." he reached over the table and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. "Shall we go to the tower?"

She grabbed his hand and swept them through a portal straight into her room. "Now lay down and remove your shirt." She said trying to sound both forceful and caring at the same time. 

"Not going to argue that one." he smirked pulling off the still damp shirt. His chest was built solid, with a few old scars and fresh stitches. His skin a pale color that looked like if he got enough skin would turn golden. His green eyes watched her carefully as he laid on her bed.

She was cautious and meticulous as she moved closer to inspect him. Her eyes never leaving his body like she was memorizing each and every detail of his body. She was committing it to memory, though she doubted she would have to do much more than ask to see more. His lower rib was bright purple and red and it was clear he had fractured his rib. She clicked her tongue as she looked at him. "Trust me." She ordered as she took off her jacket and got to work.

She knew he'd feel some discomfort at first setting bones was something she had picked up. She raised her hand almost to show him before telling him to breath. Once he seemed calm enough using her powers she popped the ribs back into place. She could see the discomfort tort on his face as his eyes closed. She gently pressed her cool hand to the warm flesh and began healing and mending the bones. She did this with every bruise and cut she came across.

Not once did he make a sound, he'd felt with much worse. Once she was finished and he managed a deep breath or two. "Wow, little bird that's quite a helpful little trick you have there." He brought himself to a sitting up position. His muscles tensing up as he leaned on one arm and smiled at her. It was different then his cocky smirk. The lines of his muscles lead her down his chest and over his abs disappearing below the line of his pants. They hung low on his hips and still slightly damp from the rain. 

This was an actual smile, one that made it to those vibrantly green eyes. Where his brothers were icy blue, his were almost venom green. And there were focused on her, well they were for that moment. He looked around her room. Taking everything in, he was learning about her. His eyes drifted back to her, running slowly over her body before landing on her lips.

He was curious if they would still taste of tea, he thought about how soft they'd been against his own. She wasn't like one of his conquest. Even before the bats money he could get any women he wanted in his bed. It was something both Bruce and Dick frowned upon. But he was different than them. The perfect little boys, with parents that wanted them. But we're tragically unable to stay with them. Bruce had bought him, in a sense. After getting caught stealing the tires of the batmobile, he never should have come back for the fourth one. Bruce had gone to see Jason's mother. She was happy to be rid of her son for money. Even though Jason had turned to theft to keep them taken care of, his mother much preferred drugs. 

He knew he was corrupted, he could feel the darkness that sat just under the surface. Begging to get out, to be let free to cause chaos. He tried to follow the rules, and maybe had Bruce found him sooner things would be different. But as it was he skirted the line, never really sure on what side of it he fell. 

The dark girl moved with grace and pose as she stood up and then climbed onto her bed. She remained quiet as she sifted through each and emotion she was feeling. She gazed up at him her hair falling into her face. "Do you feel better?" She asked softly. His emotions of wonderment and slight lust lingered in the air and mixed with hers. She never had been so drawn to another person like she was him. He captivated her in a way she didn't quite understand. It was a deep sense of mystery with a touch of romance that she wasn't even sure was actually there.

Raven was perfectly shaped for her age and height she was a perfect example of what a healthy lifestyle could do for a woman. It was clear she took care of herself, in both mind and body. Hardly the physique that her friend had, one would always pick the tall busty Starfire. Everyone but him...

She licked her lips feeling him stare as she flushed she looked down and took a deep breath.

"I do, thank you beautiful." He carefully leaned closer to her. He cautiously caught her lips in kiss, he was sweet and spicy tasting. Raven was surprised as she forced her eyes shut. She kissed him back but wondered if he could tell she had never done this before. Well unless you counted the café just a hour before. He took the lead his hand cupping her cheek, his tongue brushed over her soft bottom lip. He tasted the tea that lingered there, finding himself slowly becoming as addicted to her taste as he was her. He fought the urge to pull her into his lap and push her too far too fast. He wanted this to be different. Too long had he been a one and done, get them in bed and get them gone type. He didn't want that with her.

She opened her mouth and was met with the taste of coffee. She moaned softly pushing him back towards the pillows and then she involuntarily began moving on top of his body. It was if her body knew what it wanted and was desperate to get it. He let her move over him, his hands moving to her hips. As he felt her soft warm hands on his exposed skin. His tongue danced with hers. His strong smell fuel her desire as she met with a rush of emotions. Excitement, desire, lust. She moaned as her hands moved over his warm chest.

He moaned, it was deep and husky and lingered in the air. He moved her hips so she could feel him, and what she was doing to him. She pulled away looking at him. "I'm not good at this."

"Well you've been doing great so far, so you could have fooled me." he smiled up at her.

She flushed. "I've never kissed anyone before." She bit her lip.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Luckily for them they don't know what they are missing."

She smiled, a light pink blush moving over her pale skin. "Well thank you."

Jason laid back on her bed his hands crossed behind his head as the storm raged on outside. "Favorite book bird?" They often played the question game. Where one would ask a random question, and spark a learning session. They were both deep and complicated people and this was a good way to learn about each other.

Raven thought for a moment before lifting her hand and pointing. "The Scarlet Letter."

"Dante's Inferno, or at least that's what most people know it by now." he shifted a bit his pants now uncomfortably tight. Although the pressure she was providing by sitting on him was slightly helpful in one way it didn't really allow for him to calm himself. 

"That was good but a complete wrong description of hell." She said with her eyes watching him.

"Depends on what hell you've been to. I would guess. I hope to never find out." he was watching her. "Your turn to ask me a question."

"Favorite dessert?" She asked curiously.

"Zeppola With Caramel Whiskey Sauce, at least recently. Bats brought some home the other night, it was probably the best thing I've ever eaten." He said as he licked his lips just thinking about it. Before becoming who, he was now he would have never dreamed to try something like that. He had been lucky most days if he ate at all. 

"Wow I'd love to try that." Raven stated licking her lips.

"You can Friday." he smiled watching her devilish tongue.

She smiled. "Your turn." She replied softly.

He thought on it. "Favorite color?"

"Blues. And some shades of purple. Favorite thing about yourself." She retorted. 

"My ability to make something out of nothing." He looked to her. "And red. I love red. It was such a nice surprise to see you in red that first day we went to the café."

"That's awesome. I'm not judgmental or at least not when it comes to my friends." She said softly.

He smiled more. "What made you let me in?"

She scoffed rolling onto her stomach. "You forced yourself in."

"I tend to do that, but once I'm in you'll never be able to forget me." He smiled. 

Raven nodded biting her lip. "You kiss really well. I'm guessing you have had many girlfriends?"

"A few girlfriends. A lot of flings." he said honestly.

"Does it bother you that I haven't had any experience in this?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm taking it as a challenge. Means I'm doing something right. Does it bother you?"

Raven shook her head. "No, it doesn't bother me at all."

“Same, ‘cuz if I did I could fix it for you?" he smirked again.

"Oh, you could?" Raven copied the tone of his voice. It was almost playful. 

"I could teach you what it feels like." he winked

Raven bit her lip. "What kind of things?"

"Anything your heart desires." He said softly.

Raven sighed softly leaning into kiss him once more.

 

_***knock knock. *** _

 

"Friend Raven are you in there?" Came a soft sweet voice.

"Shit." Raven swore her under breath.

Jason sighed. "Rob's girlfriend?" he asked softly.

Raven nodded. She got up and opened the door a bit. "What do you need Star?"

The alien girl smiled brightly. "Some company perhaps. We could watch the movies or do something like girl things." She smiled.

"Sorry Star but I'm busy..."

"Are you meditating? May I join you?" She pushed the door back and looked to see half a naked man on Raven's bed. "Oh my... sorry I didn't..." She looked at Jason then Raven.

"Star please." Raven pressed against the door frame.

"Right um... sorry okay then I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." She hurried down the hallway. Looking for her boyfriend.

Jason chuckled. "Poor thing, we may have scared her. "

Raven sighed "Unfortunately she's the type to babble."

Jason shrugged. "And?" he was looking at her trying to will her back over to him.

Raven walked back to the bed eyeing him. "So, I'm sure Dick going to be all over us..."

"So, I'll tell him to mind his own damn business. He's not my keeper." he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "It's storming too hard for me up go home. You're keeping me safe."

Raven gasped from the sudden movement she looked at him before resting her head on his chest. "Okay." He smiled and kissed her again this time he went straight to pulling on her bottom lip between his teeth then soothing it with his tongue. She moaned climbing on top of him. Her tongue brushing against his teeth. He let her tongue in, his hand on either side of her face. His kiss deep and somewhat dark.


	2. Kori and Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NSFW containing smut with Kori and Dick. 
> 
> AND side Smut with Jason Rae... ^^;

****

Nightwing was reading over the report from the last mission.

Star came rushing in. "Dick, I didn't know Raven and your brother were boyfriend and girlfriend."

Dick looked up from his papers. "What? Why would you say something like that?"

"I just happened upon them. In Raven’s room and Jason doesn't have the shirt on." She said clearly confused by the entire situation. Her mind racing. "I didn't mean to intrude… "

Dick stood up. "What?!"he sighed. "Shall I go talk to them?"

Star looked at him and shrugged. "I just was curious is all."

"He needs to leave her alone. I'm sure Raven doesn't want him in there…What do I do Kory?"

"Go investigate Richard." She smiled kissing his cheek.

Dick sighed. He quickly moved to knock on Raven's door. Jason without stopping what he was doing threw a pillow at the door. Managing to hit Dick in the face just as he opened the door and successfully shut the door again.

* * *

 

Raven pulled away looking at the door. "Maybe we should stop." She whispered.

"Fuck him, he has his own girl he can go bug." He replied his thumbs brushing bare skin.

"Aren't we moving too fast?" She questioned. Her eyes bright.

"That's up to you bird, are you feeling uncomfortable?" He asked. "It's not like I have you naked." He added, thinking about just how much he would like to see her in that state. 

This caused her to flush brighter. "I just don't know what I'm doing."

"That's okay, I do so at least we're not going in blind. But, we can stop bird."

She smiled. "Thank you if I'm too difficult you don't have to stick around."

"Have you seen it outside?" he asked joking around to lighten the mood. His eyes watching her. "If I promise to behave can I stay?" He gave her his best pout and puppy dog face. 

Raven once again cheeks were red. "Actually, I meant in general you don't have to keep coming to the cafe..." She was wondering what this was between them.

"I don't have to do anything. But I do it because I want to. That's how I live Babe." he smiled brightly. "I'm drawn to you."

Raven smiled leaning into him. "I could say the same about you, ask anyone I'm a bit of a loner." She licked her lips looking at his.

"Me too bird. I don't let people get close, or in for too long. But something about you. Soothes my soul." He reached up and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "You can kiss me anytime you want to." With that Raven pressed her mouth to his losing herself in his taste. It was one she was starting to become more attracted to then even her tea. Jason smiled into the kiss, let himself get lost in her, he chose to let her lead. She moved over him pushing on to the bed playfully, she was learning what felt right in these situations. His arms moved back around her torso resting behind her as he kissed her neck now, it was a soft brush of lips at first. At least until she rolled onto her back. He followed her with the same amount of grace as he let the kisses move towards her shoulder with a playful nip. Just enough to wake up her skin. To send small sparks down her nerves in a new way. "Jason." Came her breathy moan. He pushed his hips into hers catching his throbbing erection between them as his tongue ran over where he just bit. The pressure providing slight relief to the need building in him. She gasped grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer to her body. "Mmm..."

His hand moved over the curve of one of her breasts before finding the nipple through her shirt. His kisses continuing to her collar bone. He was growing more confident that this was what she wanted. His hand slid still over her clothes down the taunt like of her stomach. Until he reached her pants. His eyes peered up at her watching her face. His palms moved to knead her core. He had a general idea where it would feel best for her and went with it.

Raven arched to the feel of his hand never had anyone made her feel like this. Like she was trembling from the inside out. She whimpered as he seemed to know the correct place to touch her. With a bit of nerves, she pulled off her shirt leaving her just in a plain black bra. However, what was under the thin material is what she thought most men would enjoy. He moaned taking on the sight of her, he kissed over the curve of her bra. He pulled it down with his nose taking her nipple in his mouth now causing friction on her clit through her jeans.

She moaned wiggling against him. "Jason." She whispered

Jason purred excited at her reactions. "Yes bird?" he tugged on her nipple between his teeth. She simply whimpered more rocking against him. Items in her room were now floating. The moved carefully through the air around their heads. Jason could see them out of the corner of his eye but he wasn't about to let them take his attention away from Raven. "Just let go little bird." he carefully rolled his palm giving her steady devotion.

Raven moan as the emotions crept around her she gasps grabbing his arm as she let go a wanton moan. Jason nipped her nipple again keeping up his assault. He couldn't remember ever being this hard, or a woman he put in this much effort into. She choked as there was a loud crash her bookshelf falling over.

He ignored it. "That's it bird. Bring down the whole house if you have to."

Raven pulled on his hand feeling over sensitive. "Jason...."

Jason stopped before kissing her softly. "Yes bird?"

Raven looked at him touching his cheek. "I could have hurt you."

"And?" he asked never taking his eyes of her. "Then you'd heal me."

"I just don't want you to cause pain." She said softly.

"I'm used to it. Plus, sometimes a little pain feels good." he smirked.

Raven sighed. "Will you help me with the bookcase?"

Jason stood up still raging against his pants. He did nothing to hid himself as he adjusted his fully erect length. He slowly righted the bookshelf. "How did that fell by the way little bird?"

"My powers." She answered standing up and picking up her books.

"No, sorry bird. Feel not fell. Should have waited till I finished moving it." He said with a soft grunt.

She flushed looking at him. "It was something I can't quite describe like the greatest pleasure I've ever experienced." 

"Good, I was worried slightly that I'd hurt you." he picked up more of the objects littering the floor.

Raven sighed looking at him. "You're still boiling with lust for me. I can feel it." She gently touched his hand. "I never in a million years thought my day would turn out like this."

"To be honest, I didn't either. But I'm glad it did." he smirked. "Even without your powers you could tell that bird. I'll just think of you later."

Raven gave him a shy smile. "Have you ever thought about me before?"

Jason nodded. "A few times."

Raven looked surprised. "In your fantasy of me what usually is happening?"

"Depends on my mood." He looked her in the eyes. “Sometimes I'm above you watching your face seeing how I make you feel, others I've surprised you in the shower. Really it can be anything."

* * *

 

Dick walked back into the room he hoped Kori would be in. "Well then..."

Her bright eyes watching his, the best she could through his dark glass. How she hated those glasses and the separation it brought between the two of them. Kori looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I got a pillow thrown at my face... And I swear I saw a smile on Raven's face." he moved closer to her. 

"Oh? I'm sorry baby." Kori asked pondering the entire thing. 

Dick shrugged. "Why are you sorry?"

"I suggested you go in there. I'm sorry." She said again, she was like always quick to blame herself. 

"You could make it up to me." He smirked.

Star looked at him curiously. "How so boyfriend? You do not wish to cause a bag of feathers to be thrown at my head as, well do you?"

Dick laughed. "No, I was thinking more of making you scream into a bag of feathers." He replied rather nonchalantly.

Star looked at him more confused now. "Why would I scream are you hurting me? Am I afraid?"

Dick sighed. "Quite the opposite."

She sighed "I'm sorry maybe you could just show me what I don't understand." 

Dick walked over and picked her up over his shoulder carrying her towards his room.

Starfire giggled happily as she smacked his ass. "Where are we going my prince?"

"To my bedroom." he smiled moving his hand up her bare thigh.

She smiled at the thought. "We're having a pillow fight, aren't we?" She asked coyly.

"Oh, you could say that." He smiled tossing her on the bed. He kissed her thigh.

She hummed looking down at him. "Why how handsome you look."

He pulled off his glasses and smiled at her. "And how Beautiful you look."

She smiled. "Why thank you." She let her smile grow as she knew it was truly their time now.

He began kissing higher up her thigh, her skin smelling softly of a sweet fruity smell. He loved the feel of her smooth skin against his lips.

Starfire placed her hands in his black hair, letting her fingers curl into it. Her own hair a wild curtain behind her body. It stood out both against her skin and his crisp sheets.

Dick nipped where he kissed over before grabbing her panties with his teeth.

She groaned her hips bucking upwards without much thought to it. He carefully pulled the panties all the way down her long beautiful legs.

"Oh Richard." She whimpered her body needy and eager. Dick carefully ran his tongue over her lower lips. He slowly snaked his tongue between the delicate folds. "Oh, Xhal baby..."

He smiled swirling his tongue around her clit. "Yes baby?"

"It feels amazing." She whimpered her legs softly shaking as her eyes closed. He sucked on it this time. Loving the taste of her desire. The alien felt the rush of pleasure etch through her lower abdomen. On Tamaran never such acts were never performed. In fact, when they first were intimate she was positive that it was foolish. With no plans to conceive why would they engage in intercourse? After a long talk and understanding she gave him her body with every lasting bit if love thinking that if he would receive pleasure then she would gladly give.

What Kori didn't know was Dick wasn't like the evil aliens that tortured her for so long. She didn't even understand that sex could and should feel that way. It was her wonderful boyfriend determined to make her feel the same pleasure he did. He was kind gentle and very patient. When she finally fell into orgasm it lasted over a minute and that much pleasure nearly knocked her out.

His tongue swept over her and she moaned. "Richard please make love to me please I need you inside." Her long perfect legs were taut and shaking.

He moaned, he loved hearing her talk like that. His hands brushing up her thighs. He moved carefully pushing up her skirt. He pulled back looking enough to remove both his pants and boxers. He reached up and grabbed a condom from his night stand. He handed it to her knowing she'd open it for him.

He slipped two fingers inside of her looking for that delicate sweet spot of hers. His eyes watching hers. "Mmmm I love it when you talk like that."

She gave out a wanton moan as her legs trembled. She ripped open the condom and began slipping it onto his thick cock. Her eyes flicked up to his and in a flash, she was on top of him pressing on her jewel on her purple top. One motion and she was wearing just her skirt. She gave him a devilish grin before gripping the base of him and penetrated her body down on to him. She cried out feeling instantly better. "Xhal your so big."

Dick thrust up into her with a half held back moan. "It's because you're so tight." his hands caressed her now free breasts as he watched her move.

Kori cried out between the two of them she definitely was the loudest. "Oh yes Dick... oh" she grabbed his hands placing them on her ample chest. She bucked wildly loving every second. Truth was since the two had taken so much time discovering each other's bodies it became clear the alien had become somewhat of a vixen. With every thrust she responded with a breathy "Uh." Noise which coming from her sounded so fucking hot. It wasn't hard to know when the pair were going at it.

Rob whined as he slammed into her deeper moving to a half sitting position he took one nipple in his mouth. He loved how much she enjoyed their time.

* * *

The Empath was a crimson color now as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

Jason smirked. "For both you and food.” He licked his lips. "This is a good look for you." He couldn't get over how sexy she made her pair of jeans. It was her confidence without a shirt on that surprised him.

Raven gave him a look. "Well I can offer you food as soon as I get a shirt on." She mused turning and looking for a thin v neck shirt.

Jason pouted "do you have to?" he walked up behind her cupping one of her full breasts. "They are too perfect to hide."

"Well I would just go without but my teammates will see and they aren't used to seeing me like this." 

"I could go fetch us food."he smiled. "Let them see me shirtless."

Raven looked at him before shrugging okay I'll meditate until you come back then.

Jason moved through the tower never making a sound. He brought back food and a movie to watch if she wanted once she was done.

* * *

Starfire rode him like her life depended on it. Speeding up she clawed his back. "Richard make me come I want the stars and the moon. Oh, Xhal Dick! Dick!..." she screamed so loud she knew people would know. "RICHARD!!!" He moaned himself, he loved everything about this girl. She knew exactly what he needed. And he knew what she needs. As he started to swell he moved his hands from her chest down to her clit rubbing it in her favorite pattern as he slammed into her deeper. Just like promised. Star came hard and long trembling her walls cling to him. She arched her head falling back.

"Fuck" he moaned loudly. "Kori" her name dragged on his lips as he came with her.

She sighed feeling like and happy. "Wow that was amazing."

Dick smiled brightly "You're the amazing one."

Star moved resting her head on his shoulder. "You better never tire of me."

"How could I beautiful?" he asked sitting there gentle stroking her clit.

Starfire hummed in delight. "I'm just telling you since I crave you."

Dick kissed her softly. "No one could ever take your place

"And neither you baby."

Dick let out a relaxed sigh. "Sleep here tonight?"

Kori nodded still sitting on top of him her eyes bright.

Dick was just watching her. "Still coming to my brother's birthday dinner party Friday?" he asked his thumb still brushing over her. He could never her enough of her skin.

"I would not miss it for the world." She whispered kissing him her hands moving across his back and shoulder blades.

Richard smiled. "Want to watch a movie?"

Her eyes lit up as she nodded. "Oh yes please."

"Go pick one star."

Star disappeared for a moment completely naked but uncaring if anyone saw. She came back moments later and threw a sappy love movie on his bed.

Dick got up and put the movie in her pulled the covers back and got into his black silk sheets. "You ready to cuddle?"

"Yes, is this movie okay?" She asked, she was always one to try and please everyone. He seldom told her no and she knew it. 

Dick smiled. "Sure love. "He nuzzled his face in her neck.


	3. Birthday Dinners

As Jason moved back into her room, Raven peeked at him briefly before focusing back on her mediation. It was nearly an hour later before she floated down. "Sorry I needed that."

"Don't be sorry. I got to watch you." he smiled leaning back on her pillows his legs crossed out in front of him.

Raven flushed. "That's weird that you'd be so interested."

"You look peaceful while you do it. I can't help but wonder what you're thinking about."

"That's the point, I don't think about anything. I clear my thoughts all my emotions I just breath." She answered picking up a piece of fruit taking a bite and letting the juice from it drip down her chin. She knew what she was doing in that moment and hoped he was paying attention.

He moved over putting two fingers under her chin he tilted it up. Slowly he kissed up the trail laying his tongue sweep up the feeling juices. "I can only imagine this tastes half as good as you."

She shivered in place trying to remain focused. "I could have just gotten a napkin." She whispered.

"You could have, but you were playing with me. I play back." He moved back. "Looks like the storm finally stopped."

Raven listened and nodded. "You ready to leave then?" She questioned.

"If you're sick of me." He brought his lips to hers. She tasted of sweet peaches.

She lifted her body moving to straddle his lap. Her lips met his.

He smiled tugging on her bottom lip. "I should have kissed you weeks ago."

"I'm just glad I'm good enough that you keep coming back for more." She said back after pulling away for a quick moment.

He smiled. "You're more than good enough." Came his correction to her words. The night was spent cuddling and enjoying each other.

* * *

Thursday evening Cy knocked on Raven's door. In his hands was a large garment box. Inside was the midnight blue dress. It had tasteful slits in the sides of the multilayered chiffon, a sweetheart neckline that was held up by only one shoulder strap. It tailored perfectly for her, he'd stolen a unitard to make sure it was perfect. On top of the dress was a long silver box with a delicate chain that held a small pendant that was the perfect length to sit just above her full breasts.

As well as a note. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow little bird. I'll pick you up at five thirty. Don't worry I'll bring a car."

Raven tried on the dress surprised at the soft material of it. She sighed spinning. She wasn't one for dresses but this one seemed to be different somehow. She sent him a text that read. " _Thank you for the dress I hope you didn't spend too much._ "

" _Money is just an object bird. I'm glad you like it._ " Jason was out being fitted for the perfect suit.

" _For some I suppose. My question is how did you get it perfectly in my size? It's even hemmed perfectly?_ "

" _I stole a uniform_." He smirked sending it.

" _I knew you must have done something like that. You better not have stolen anything else._ "

" _I didn't. I'll give it back Babe. You just have to come get it though._ "

" _Babe? You know I hate nicknames._ "

" _You let me call you Bird all the time beautiful._ " Raven read the message three times before sighing and responding.

" _Bird doesn't seem so sappy I guess._ "

" _And Babe does? Okay little Bird it is._ " he smiled to himself. " _See you tomorrow little Bird._ "

* * *

Raven was ready to go by five she decided to put her hair up for the evening since she was wearing such a fancy dress. She placed the necklace on last and quietly pondered her thoughts as she traveled down to the garage where he was going to pick her up. Her heart was thumping loudly as her nerves suddenly were getting the best of her. ' _There is nothing to be nervous about it's just Jason.'_  She thought in vain.

He stepped out of a car that still had the brand-new smell. He was dressed in all black with a dark blue tie. He cleaned up nicely. His eyes bright under his dark hair. "You look stunning Bird."

Raven blushed looking at him. "Thank you look very nice as well." She watched him open the door for her. She bravely took a step and leaned up to kiss him softly. "Good evening." she whispered.

He smiled as he kissed her back. "Good evening Bird. I promise I won't be far tonight. I don't want you to get overwhelmed. "

Her face looked confused as she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I have no idea what Bruce has planned for the night." he shut the door and got into the car himself.

"Wait this isn't just us?" She asked, the thought of who may be there or where they were going had never truly crossed her mind.

"Nope, you're my sanity Bird. I'm sure he's being stupid about it." he changed his voice to mimic his fathers. ' _Your eighteenth birthday is a big deal Jason.'_

Raven felt her heart lurch into her throat. "Your birthday?! Woah. Woah, wait this date is a date for your birthday?"

"It's just a day bird." he shrugged turning a corner.

"But you didn't tell me that's the point." Raven reasoned looking at him.

"I didn't know it made a difference." He sighed. "Want me to take you back?"

"Next time will you just be honest?" She asked softly. "And I need to get you a gift."

"I wasn't trying to be dishonest. And you don't have to." He pulled onto the freeway going to Gotham.

"I would like to get you something." She whispered.

"Can I have you? Has Richard ever taken you to the manor?"

"What do you mean? Like as in a girlfriend?" She asked. "No is Richard coming to this?"

"Yes, to both."

"Okay I'll agree just because you're so charming and you kiss very well." She smiled.

"Oh, my dear you have yet to learn what my sinful lips can do." he smirked shutting his door and walking to open hers.

After about few minutes he drove through the historic part of downtown. He was happy she had agreed so easily. He turned into the long driveway to the manor. He turned off the car looking into her eyes.

Raven smiled rolling her eyes. Before taking his hand "Happy Birthday Jason." He got out and led her into the gorgeous place. "Thanks Bird." He answered. He walked into the elegant grand entry his shoes making a satisfying click on the marble tiles.

Raven gaped at the walls surprised. "Wow."

"Yeah it's a pretty nice place. Too big of you ask me." He looked around his face not impressed at all. "Maybe later I'll show you my room, and the library."

"The library?" Her eyes lit up. "I'd love that."

He smiled. "Soon bird. First dinner."

Raven followed him her stomach turning as she thought. She chose to think instead on the library. It must be huge to fit in with the manor. Lined floor to ceiling with books. Something you probably didn't see anywhere else.

Dick smiled to Starfire, they had arrived to dinner earlier. "Shall we just sleep here tonight?"

Stat walked with him in a lavender short dress. "Yes. Sounds wonderful."

Dick smiled. "You look lovely by the way."

Star did a spin for him and smiled. "Thank you, baby." He too had bought her dress. It was in her favorite shades of purple with a sweetheart neckline that fit her like a glove. It clung to every perfect curve.

He took her hand. Waking into the dining room. "Hello Alfred." he said with a smile.

Starfire waved. "Nice to see you again Sir." Alfred nodded to both of them.

Bruce walked in. He'd taken Dick's advice and gone with a quiet dinner with a few family friends instead of the elaborate party he wanted to throw. Starfire smiled walking over to him. "Hello Bruce, thank you for inviting me."

"You are welcome Kori. It would not be the same without you." he looked to the door opening as Jason walked in with Raven. "Good evening."

Raven nodded looking at him then Dick. "Bruce Wayne it's a pleasure to meet you." Raven said politely offering her small hand.

He took her small hand and shook it. "It's nice meeting you as well Miss Roth. I'm glad you could join us for dinner." Jason smirked at Dick who simply rolled his eyes. Richard had assumed that Jason would at least have warned Raven about what she was agreeing to do.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much from Richard of course your home is magnificent." She said politely.

"Thank you." He addressed a few more guests before having everyone take a seat. The bat family was mostly there. With Babs coming in a few minutes late as her usual self. She had gotten caught up in something.

Jason's hand found Raven's knee. As the first course was set in front of them. He had purposefully picked the side of dress with the slit to allow his fingers to hit her soft skin. His eyes on the food as he spoke with everyone around. Most giving him well wishes for his birthday. He could wine and dine with the best of them.

There was small chatter around the table but Raven remained quiet letting the feeling around the room sink into her soul. Even being an Empath, it was hard to read Bruce at all. Almost like he practiced his whole life keeping all emotions to a minimum. She was intrigued by this since she being nearly twenty was still struggling with showing emotion. They might have a lot to learn from each other. The first course was fine tasting but as second course was dished Raven felt like she was already getting full.

Jason smiled and did his best to be polite. The dinner was delicious and not as annoying as he expected. They all went to the garden after as it was a beautiful August day. Bruce had some strange women hanging around him but seemed disinterested.

Dick walked up behind Raven. "Enjoying your evening?"

Raven turned and nodded. "Yes I am. Thank you." She answered drinking her cup of tea. Jason was standing next to Bruce. He was good at mirroring the stoic man. He often put himself in a state of being numb. His green eyes looked out over the garden. He was tall and proud, with nearly perfect posture. It was something Bruce worked into the boys, with threats of back braces if they didn't stand up straight. He had an air of confidence around him that only grew with time.

"He really likes you, I didn't think it was possible for him to have such a genuine feeling. Other than anger." Dick admitted looking towards Jason. He loved his brother but there was a lot he didn't understand. They had different upbringings before Bruce took them in. His parents had loved him deeply, where Jason's home life was a mess at best. He learned at an early age that showing emotion let somebody know that something was important to you. And it in turn could be used against you.

Raven looked up at Jason before looking back at Dick. "I'm actually surprised you not more taciturn." She replied.

"Star brings me out of my shell. And one of us need to talk. Otherwise this would be a very quiet house."

"Beast Boy makes up for any talking anyone doesn't say." She replied softly.

"I meant here." He smiled as he sat down. "Our conversation are few and far between."

"I bet so." Starfire chimed in sitting and resting her head on his shoulder.

He looked up at Star. "Is it strange to think I'm the talker of my misfit family?"

Star chuckled. "Actually yes, it is. I didn't think anyone could be more non-commutative but you proved me wrong."

He smiled. "I do try Star" he kissed her hand.

"And I appreciate it." She answered. "May we walk around I'd like to smell the flowers.

He stood nodding to Rae you simply raised her cup to him.

* * *

Taking Kori's hand they walked down the steps and into the garden. "Next weekend Kori, if you're okay with it. I'd like to take you out on a proper night on the town."

Star looked at him before resting her head on his shoulder. "That would please me greatly."

He smiled. "Next Saturday it is love." She raised her head and kissed him softly.

He smiled. "Do you think your parents would approve of me?"

"Daddy would be upset that you weren't tamaran but mother would love you she always thought dark hair was very handsome. Dark hair is uncommon on tamran. Hence my sister it usually means your different."

Dick looked to her. "Different? As in an asshole?" he turned her to look at him. "Could you be happy with somebody who isn't from Tamaran? Like permanently?"

Kori smiled. "Different usually means leader or bull headed. My sister unfortunately got my father's temper. " she pressed closer to him. "Could you ever be with someone who isn't from earth?'

He nodded. "Only if it was you." He leaned down and brushed his lips against pressed her mouth to his happy that she found someone who could be kissed her softly picking a flower he tucked it begins her ear. He didn't show this side to anyone but her.

Star flushed as looked at him. "You're a wonderful boyfriend."

"You make me a better person Kori. I'd be lost without you." He lead her to an another entrance. "Want to retire?"

Kori gave him a smiled. "Maybe in few years baby?"

Dick laughed. "I meant head to my room for the night baby."

"Oh." She peeped out the blushed. "Yes please."

Dick smiled leading her in. "Mind if I take a quick shower?" (-NSFW-)

Star turned. "Only if I get to come with." She whispered. Once inside his room in a swift move, she locked the door and had discarded her dress. Once they were both under the water Kori dropped to her knees her eyes big as saucers. "I love you Richard." Her long fingers traced the tip of him before she gripped his base and began kissing the tip of him. It was soft sensual kisses like she was thanking the appendage for giving her such pleasure.

Dick moaned his hand instantly moving to the sea of red hair. "I love you too Kori." he shudders as the warm water flowed over their skin. She opened her mouth licking just the tip of him swirling it and letting his delicious flavor coat her taste buds.

* * *

Raven walked over to Jason and cleared her throat. "So, may I see the library now?"

Jason nodded, he was appreciative for the chance to escape the small crowd that he was assured was here for him. "I'll show you the way little bird." He took her hand and lead her back inside. "Thank you"

"For what?" She asked looking at him.

"Saving me." he said honestly. He began to lead her through the halls and opened the double doors to the huge library.

"No problem. I honestly have been dying to see this..." she paused her eyes looking around. "Azar." She whispered.

"Take your time bird. Go explore." he smiled taking a seat gesturing at her with his hands to go ahead. His eyes watching her every moment in the elegant dress. He had to say he could get used to seeing her like this. Dressed up just for him, the picture of pose and elegance.

Raven nodded doing just that she moved looking and taking a few out then placing them back. She honestly could spend days in here and never come out. Eventually she moved back to Jason and placed a book in his lap. "May I borrow this?" It was a copy of Alice in Wonderland but it wasn't in English.

"I don't see why not, why that book though?" he asked picking it up and turning it over in his hands. "So, your welcome in the library any time. Entrance free is simply a kiss."

Raven moved forward. Kissing him softly. "I read it once when I was a small child. It was my mother's favorite."

"What language is this even in?" he kissed her back.

"Latin." She answered turning it over in her hand.

"Strange, I didn't know this book was old enough to be made into Latin." He pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

"It not that's what makes it unique. I'd love to know where Bruce got it." She mused.

"You could ask him if your like. "He smiled softly touching her face. "You really do look ravishing tonight."

Her eyes sparked curiously before she looked back at him. "Thank you but I don't feel like I look any different."

"You don't." He said honestly, he pulled her to his lips. "I always want to devour you."

"Maybe I could um give you a birthday gift." She whispered. Her cheeks bright.

"Oh, what kind of gift bird?" he asked his heart racing.

"Something that I know you've wanted." She whispered suddenly scared.

He rose a brow. "Don't push yourself bird. I'd settle for you asleep in my arms tonight."

"No, I want to experience this with you, teach me please." She said kissing him softly.

He kissed her back before leading her to his room. Both men had mini master suites. Complete with king-sized beds, walk in closets, and attached bathrooms. Here was where you got a taste of their personalities. Jason carefully lead her into the room. "What do you want to experience?" he asked taking of his tie.

Raven bit her lip before slowly and elegantly peeling of her dress. She wore black and purple lace underwear as she moved onto the bed. "Well you know I'm not quite ready to go all the way. But you said you want to taste me?"

(Next Chapter will be NSFW.) Thanks for reading and enjoying.


End file.
